The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur
"The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur" is a song sung in and ''The Land Before Time'' TV Series episode, "The Lone Dinosaur Returns". Description The song, "The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur" is sung by Littlefoot, as he tries to convince his friends that the mysterious Doc, a lone Longneck who has stopped in the Valley, is the Lone Dinosaur. The story Littlefoot tells is clearly made up, being farfetched, but this does not stop it from convincing the other youngsters that Doc is indeed the Lone Dinosaur (Though whether or not he actually is is never actually clarified in the film). In the TV episode "The Lone Dinosaur Returns", it is sung by the kids again because Doc has returned for a visit, in particular to introduce his lady-friend, Dara, to Grandpa Longneck. The lyrics have changed slightly, as they are used to explain more about the "Lone Dinosaur" to Ruby and Chomper, who have never met Doc. Chomper is somewhat scared of Doc after his friends, particularly Cera, tell him how Doc fights Sharptooth. Lyrics The Secret of Saurus Rock Littlefoot Long ago on a mountain top a mighty egg was laid Burned by the light of the circle bright and cooled by the forest shade Then one stormy evening when the icy rain did pour out of the egg appeared the leg of the Lone Dinosaur His neck was long and limber his shoulders broad and lean His eye was high as the mornin' sky and his vision it was keen He wandered strong and silent across the valley floor and everybody called him the Lone Dinosaur Dinosaur... His tail was swift as lightning Dinosaur... His heart was brave and pure Dinosaur... Whenever times were frightening call his name and he'd be there for sure Lone Dinosaur One day when he was roaming alone out in the west A vicious pack of Sharpteeth came and gobbled up his nest He tracked that pack of varmints and fought them by the score He left them lying toothless Petrie Toothless. Littlefoot And he gave a mighty roar Together Dinosaur! Littlefoot He promised his protection Together Dinosaur! Littlefoot To the helpless and the poor Together Dinosaur! Littlefoot Whenever there was danger They'd never be defenseless anymore This he swore The Lone Dinosaur Together Dinosaur... Cera His tail is swift as lightning Together Dinosaur... Ducky His heart is brave and pure Together Dinosaur... Petrie Whenever times are frightening he'll be there to fight the carnivore Littlefoot The Lone Dinosaur Together Yee-haw! The Lone Dinosaur Returns Ducky His neck is long and limber his shoulders broad and lean Petrie His eye be high as the mornin' sky and his vision it be keen Cera He wanders strong and silent across the valley floor and everybody calls him Ducky joins in The Lone Dinosaur Together Dinosaur! Petrie His tail be fast as lightnin' Together Dinosaur! Ducky His heart is brave and pure Together Dinosaur! Chomper He sounds like he is frightening Cera You don't wanna mess with him for sure Chomper The Lone Dinosaur Together Dinosaur Trivia *In the "Friends Forever" DVD, this song is simply titled "The Lone Dinosaur". *Petrie calls a sharptooth "carnivore" in this song *This song is very similar to cowboy songs. Legend of the Lone Dinosaur, The Category:Dinosaurs Category:B-Class Articles Category:B-Class Song Articles Category:Songs by Anndi MacAfee Category:Songs by Aria Curzon Category:Land Before Time TV series songs